


Right one for me

by Jim Hawkins-Sudayev (ChildOfSolace)



Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/Jim%20Hawkins-Sudayev
Summary: Dimitri Sudayev, through the years...
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 8





	Right one for me

I met Jim Pleiades Hawkins when I was ten years old. Jim was only six then. He was the cook and maid's son. To my parents, who cared not for his existence in their mansion, he was just another peasant boy. To me, he had come to be so much more.

> _**"Hi, I'm playing Aliens vs Pirate." The boy grinned at Dimitri, "Wanna play with me?"** _
> 
> _**He blinked, no one wanted to play with him before. Or maybe, they did. But his parents never allowed him to leave the mansion and meet other kids. The children he meets in his parents' social gathering were like him; standing stiffly alongside their own moms and dads.** _
> 
> _**This was the first time somebody ever asked him that question.** _
> 
> _**"Hello? Can you hear me?" The boy asked again, frowning. "Oh! It's because I'm still a stranger and you can't talk to me that way, right?" He grinned, and Dimitri noticed a gap in his upper teeth. "My name's Jim. And you?"** _
> 
> _**Dimitri finally returned the grin. "Dimitri. Dimitri Floydorovich Sudayev."** _
> 
> _**"Ehhh..." Jim pouted, "Too long. I'll just call you Dimitri, 'kay?"** _
> 
> _**"Okay!"** _


End file.
